ironstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Russo-Mongolian Empire
The Russo-Mongolian Empire is 'the main aggressor to the United States of Western Europe in the [http://ironstorm.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Storm ''Iron Storm] Universe. History The Russo-Mongolian Empire has its roots in the Russian October Revolution. After the Bolsheviks executed the Tsar and his family, the Baron Ugenberg, at the time already in control of Mongolia, took command of the White Russians and crushed the Bolsheviks with help from Kazakhstan. Within a few years, Ugenberg and his army stabilised Russia and absorbed the failing German Empire, bringing World War I to a standstill. Ugenberg attacked Europe in 1929 which was the beginning of the standstill. Allied with Japan's Emperor Hirohito, Ugenberg also invaded China and allowed Japan to occupy Manchuria in 1941. Military Many soldiers in the military appear to have ethnic diversity as a result of the Empire stretching from Mongolia to Germany. The Deutschen Reichskorps is the German military wing of the Empire and has German and Russian speaking soldiers. An ethnic Tatar officer can be seen speaking Russian in Wolfenburg. Among the branches are: *Sturmpionners - Basic soldiers of the Deutschen Reichskorps. They are made up of conscripts, airborne troops, and officers. Conscripts wear khaki uniforms with a brown and tan camouflaged helmet, paratroopers wear the same with an addition of olive facepaint. Officers wear Gymnasterka with three razgovoriy straps along with a brown peaked cap. *SniperKorps - Snipers of the Deutschen Reichskorps. One of the most powerful units of since they can kill Lieutenant Anderson in 1-2 shots. SniperKorps troops are distinguishable by wearing Khaki uniforms and a patrol cap. *Kazakhs - Elite forces of the Russo-Mongolian Army. Higher ranked soldiers from Kazakhstan who are often the machine gunners inside bunkers. They wear Papakh hats and goggles. *Siberians - Elite forces of the Russo-Mongolian Army. They are brought in as powerful reinforcements for Sturmpionners that are suffering casualties. Usually a single unit of them appear at a time. They wear Gymnasterka, Budenovka hats, and gas masks. *Ugenberg's Guards - Ugenberg's bodyguards. Well armored special soldiers that are seen sometimes in bunkers, guarding the nuclear weapon facilities or aboard the train. They are the most powerful units that appear in the game, which require 20-30 shots from a standard MG-36A assault rifle. These troops can vary in appearance, but all of them wear types of gray helmets. Many of them wear a football pad looking armor while others wear gas masks, plain goggles, and red night vision googles. On one of the Guards, the armor pad has a picture of a black wolf head with yellow outlines on a red background. This may represent their symbol. Notable Guards are the three Zakharov Brothers. Weapons *Sabre - Cutting tool used by Army chefs as their only defense weapon. *Snake B. 9mm pistol w/ silencer - Handgun with silencer that is given to all officers of the Sturmpionners. Found in crates. *Heckler & Koch MP-6 - Machine-pistol that is sometimes used by Sturmpionners. Found in crates. *Remington M910 - Shotgun used by Sturmpionners for close quarters. Found in crates. *Dragunov Snayperskaya - Standard Issue bolt-action Sniper rifle for the snipers. It has a dynamic zoom on the scope, as well as a laser attached to the scope. Used by SniperKorps. *MG-36A - Standard issue assault rifle of the RMA. Used by Sturmpionners. Found in crates. *Simonov K-S 12 - Semi-automatic rifle equiped with a 2x scope. It has a 10 round magazine and you can hold up to 465 rounds. Used by Sturmpionners. *VIVDA KSK - Flak launcher that shoots frag shells similar to the tank's. Used by the Kazakhs and Siberians. *M203 40mm - Grenade launcher that could be used to fire from long distances. Found in small crates. *B-M50 - Rocket launcher that can be used against helicopters or infantrymen. It's usually found in a tent when a helicopter is intended to be taken down by the player. *Hand grenade - Standard green fragmentation grenade. Explosive radius of up to 2 meters. *Cluster grenade - Red cluster grenade that explodes into 3 mini grenades and explodes again for more damage. *Mustard gas grenade - Grenade that pops out light green mustard gas, standing for more than 2 seconds can kill you. *Hallucinogenic gas grenade - Grenade that pops out dark green smoke which makes the person who inhales lose their senses. - they are not able to move properly or shoot accurately. If the player inhales it, the screen will be automatically going counter-clockwise for 22 seconds. *Anti-personnel Mine - Used to kill any infantry that steps near it. It has a 1 second buzzing fuse. These mines can disable enemy tanks as well. *Maschinengewehr 08 - Used as RMA emplaced machinegun next to sandbags or inside bunkers. *Modified Lewis Gun - Semi-automatic machine gun that uses a keyboard to fire. *VIVDA KSK Emplacement - Has frontal armor attached to the grenade launcher that forces you to shoot the enemy's head in order to kill. Equipment *Russo-German Tagesschau (Deutsch-Russische Tagesschau) - German-Russian Evening News which is a communication and intelligence device used to see news from the front. They are usually set up next to tents. Vehicles *Helicopter - A hybrid of the real life Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma, and Mil Mi-8 helicopters. The helicopter is able to fire rockets from the hardpoints. It appears in various levels. *Prisoner Transporter - A heavily armored half-track that carries prisoners. It has three weapon ports on the right side. *Heavy Tank - A hybrid of the real life Mark IV, and Panzer IV tanks. The chassis and side turret are derived from the Mark IV while the regular turret is from the Panzer IV. It appears as scenery in Anton Denikin line and is destroyable Wolfenburg. *US III (informally known as Ugenberg III) - Based off of the real life Tiger I - it is a heavily armored tank that is equipped with a 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 cannon. The tank is used in the Wolfenburg town square. *Tsar Ivan - Heavily armored train that carries heavy water for the nuclear weapons. Trivia *Throughout Berlin, the coat of arms of the Russo-Mongolian Empire is seen mostly on walls. It is a light brown and red eagle with a star above the head, and has a "'''u" on the chest with a horizontal crescent under it. *With the exception of Scandinavia, the Empire's line of influence as per the map is almost entirely akin to the Soviet Union's in the real world. Category:Factions of Iron Storm